<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sand Castle Maiden by usermechanics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793237">The Sand Castle Maiden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics'>usermechanics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magical Realism, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chika and You prepare for a day at the beach, Riko finds a strange sand castle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuura Kanan/Sakurauchi Riko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sand Castle Maiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been an idea I've had for awhile, and honestly, I've wanted to do it for awhile but I never had the time. Given that it's summer now, I think some summery magical realism would be a fun way to distract from the hell that's going on right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chika spoke almost as if she was surprised to learn that she was at the beach. It had been her backyard since her birth, and yet, with her first step into the sand, her smile was like she was seeing the ocean for the first time in her life. The breeze blew through her hair, tilting the umbrella she held in one of her hands. She tilted her head from side to side as if she was scouting out the area; there was basically nobody there, as to be expected: the sun was barely emerging from the waves, lighting the sky with a bunch of radiant oranges and purples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Riko stood behind her: You to her left, and Riko to her right. You’s smile was just as large as anyone would expect from her by being near the ocean; it was like this trip to the beach was a pilgrimage, an otherwise-unimaginable rite of returning to where she came from. Stepping forward, her toes sunk into the sand beside Chika, her gaze focusing on how radiant the sunrise looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko stayed back, tentatively looking at the towels under their arms and the bikinis that they wore. As much as she loved the idea of coming to the beach, she was the least eager to show it. It wasn’t because she didn’t like the beach at all, or she didn’t love how beautiful the sunrise was and how the ocean waves refracted the sunlight. She couldn’t deny its beauty; it was enough to put a wide smile on her face. She felt the excitement that radiated from Chika and You, and she wanted to bask in it just as much as they showed it, but there was something so off about seeing nobody else here, as if it wasn’t something that people would come out and see like it was a ritual. It was something she silently feared the more time she spent in Uchiura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Riko, there was no more magic when it came to a day at the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered when she was younger how rare it was to go to the beach. Living in Tokyo had a lot to offer for her; it was a city where there was something for everyone and prided itself on it. Yet, no matter how far she could have gone, through the multitude of districts that made up her hometown, there wasn’t a single beach she could go to. The beach was something that her family saved for, if she was lucky, a weekend trip once a year. It was the one moment that she could break free from being a city girl and enjoy herself, and it became something special for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to Uchiura changed that completely. Whereas she defined Tokyo as being a city with everything but a beach, Uchiura had nothing but beach. The waves of the sea became as natural as the sun that emerged from it every day, and the scent of the sea breeze became just as regular as breathing; no matter where she was, she could smell the freshness of the sea breeze. Living there removed the magic of the resorts she once associated with beaches, and as much as she loved the ability to head to the beach comfortably on foot, there was something so weird about taking what she loved so much as a kid for granted now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she found the two other people who saw beauty in the sunrise at the beach. She found people who didn’t see the beach as a place that was simply there. Chika and You were people who, even when they met her, made clear that the novelty of living by a beach simply didn’t fade, even after 16--at that time--years, and even after adding another four, had no intention in fading. That was enough for her to step forward, letting her sandals press into the sand below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it pretty, You-chan, Riko-chan?” Chika asked, her voice subdued enough for her not to wake up the neighborhood, but no further. In the corner of her eye, Riko could see You performing her mock salute in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko nodded. “Yes, it’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, both Chika and You turned to Riko, wide smiles on their faces. It was like they wanted to do a favor for her, even if all she did was wake up to Chika texting her and deciding to join her for the day. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do; her schedule was simply lounging around her place, reading doujinshi and practicing on an electric piano. If anything, Riko should have been thanking Chika for this opportunity to see the sun rise and to let her be a part of their watching party, but before she could say anything, You spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Riko-chan! Chika-chan and I are gonna set up shop somewhere. You want to join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Riko-chan! You brought a towel and a swimsuit and everything! You’re gonna stay here and enjoy the beach with us today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t a question that they needed to ask; the moment that Chika and You turned elsewhere and headed towards whatever spot they were looking for, Riko joined them, trailing along their path with the same enthusiasm that they showed. Chika and You, however, were much better at showing off that enthusiasm, letting off a string of giddy giggles as they talked amongst themselves about what kinds of things they could be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should see if there’s an available campfire! If we’re gonna be here all day, I should at least make some food for us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! You know how much I love your cooking, You-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have asked Kanan-chan for her surfboard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan. If there was one person whom Riko wished had come to this sunrise, it was Kanan. She had been a close friend of Chika and You’s, and she knew her by association, but she didn’t really know much about her. What she did know, though, was that she wanted to get to know her better. She wanted to be close to her, so she could enjoy the warmth of her muscular body, and if she was easygoing, she’d probably be fun to hang out with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko stayed quiet behind them, hiding her thoughts about Kanan while each step was barely enough to kick up a bit of sand. She didn’t pay much attention to what her friends were talking about, and most of her focus was on how beautiful the sunrise was. As long as she could hear the footsteps that she was supposed to follow, she could look at the sky and its astounding colors. It didn’t matter that she slowed down; she could catch up with them eventually, and even if their steps faded away, she could just listen to them and follow the general direction of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the plan, at least, until she walked into something she could best describe as a wall. Hitting that wall confused Riko; she could have sworn that the shack that Chika and You used as a restaurant wasn’t this close to the shore. Pulling herself away, she decided to take another look at whatever was obstructing her, and her eyes widened as she realized what she was looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had indeed bumped into a wall, a wall that was at least three times as tall as her and made completely out of sand. Running her fingers along the wall, she could confirm by the texture that it was indeed made of sand. She took a few steps back, trying her best to comprehend the size of the sand wall in front of her. She could barely see the top of the wall, and she could see the crenellations at the top of the wall, the castle wall alternating between tall and slightly-less tall embrasures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized the structure. This was a legitimate sand castle, and as she stepped back, she could see a large tower that peaked out of the walls. It was large enough to fit an entire family. She had to admit, whoever made this castle had a lot of time on their hands, and there definitely had to be a large group of people who made it; it was large enough to almost bring Riko to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was especially baffling because she had never seen this structure in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle wall stretched, to Riko’s eyes, almost indefinitely. It was almost like she had been transported to a different beach, one where the only thing that she could see was this castle. She turned to face the shore again, seeing the waves lapping at the sand and the sun still rising. She was still at the beach she walked onto, even if Chika and You were quite a distance away. Maybe they built this castle without her knowing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if that were the case, how come it appeared out of nowhere? When she scanned the beach, there wasn’t a huge sand castle for her to worry about, so where did it even come from? Who could she talk to to learn more about this thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to her left, she saw an arch close to her, large enough to be a deliberate entrance to the castle. She looked at it for a few seconds, gave a shrug, and headed towards the arch; considering it appeared out of nowhere, she might as well step in and see what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the castle, she was surprised at how flat and clean the place was. Unlike the ripples of sand that covered the rest of the beach, the floor was completely flat and even hard under her feet, like it was sandstone. Her sandals left no marks as she perambulated around the perimeter of the castle, fingers dragging themselves along the walls--just as hard as the floor beneath her. This was a castle built to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it were a castle that would last until the end of time, it baffled Riko that she couldn’t find a single soul bar herself. There wasn’t a single person she saw, nor were there any birds perched along the walls. There wasn’t even anything to distinguish where she was, save for the single tower that stood in the middle of the area. All of the time spent on building this magnificent structure was for naught, and it left Riko to feel like she was burgling a house where the people who lived there were on vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Riko called out, her voice echoing around the walls. There wasn’t even anything to mute her voice bouncing off the walls. “Anyone here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko took another lap around the sand castle as if that would change anything. It was still the same barren structure. If it weren’t for her sandals smacking against her feet with every step and the sounds of waves undercutting everything, Riko would have sworn that it was a dream, one where she could mend it to her will. Yet, with every step she made, and every chance she had to imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to change the castle, it stayed completely unchanged. The walls were the same, the floor was the same, even the location of the arch and the door to the central tower didn’t move. Not even a sea breeze came to kiss her skin. It felt like it was a castle for her and her thoughts alone, completely barren and even hidden to the outside world--even Chika and You couldn’t see it. They must have been worried sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko was more worried, however, when she stood in front of the door to the tower and it opened without her touching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back and flinched at the sound of the door creaking, her eyes wide like she was a deer caught in headlights. She swore that she was trespassing an uninhabited building, and that curiosity got the best of her. Now, she was caught in the act; the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing in life where she deviated from the path just a little bit, and she was spotted doing it. She could only hope for the mercy of whoever was inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if things couldn’t get any weirder, Riko swore she recognized that voice. It was oddly familiar to her. It wasn’t that of a close friend, and definitely not one that she heard every day, but it was one she easily recognized. It sounded like an old friend that she sadly lost touch with; of course, out of all places, their reunion would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in this large sand castle in the middle of who even knew where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all people in the world though, Riko didn’t expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kanan</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in this castle with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like she was unwelcomed in the castle; if any of them weren’t welcome, it was Riko herself, a trespasser. At the same time, Kanan standing there, wearing that striped blue-green bikini bottom and a matching seashell bikini top, fit perfectly in this surreal castle. She was just as awe-inspiring to look at--it took everything in Riko’s power not to stare down and admire that toned body of hers--and just as absurd. Riko felt her breath hitching, as if many questions wanted to spill out all at once. One question reigned supreme among all the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in my sand castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I made it, and I tend to it like a shrine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, like a sand castle-maiden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you can call me that,” Kanan shrugged as she spoke, leaning against the threshold of the door. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I was with my friends, and I stumbled into it. I was just so impressed that I had to check it out. I didn’t know I was intruding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intruding?” Kanan asked, a hand resting against her hip; she was blatantly checking Riko out and she almost felt glad she was wearing her best bikini. “I only use that word for people I don’t like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, like. You’re pretty cute, and it’s nice seeing cute girls come around every so often.” Hearing that made Riko blush. “What’s your name again? I feel like I’d recognize it if I heard it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Riko. What’s yours?” She could have guessed, but she wanted to make sure that she wasn’t mistaking this for one of Kanan’s identical twins or something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanan. Care to come in?” Kanan stepped aside, gesturing her inside her tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s feet felt like they were moving on their own; whether they were or not, she didn’t know nor did she care. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to enter a building in a secluded sand castle with someone like Kanan, especially considering how flirty she was acting. Even with how ridiculous this was, she wasn’t going to say no to this. It was like she was taking her first step into a brand new world, not unlike her first steps on Numazu soil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s heart raced as she looked around the interior of the tower. Not only was there a staircase that climbed up the perimeter of the building, but to Riko’s surprise, there were things to do on the ground level; it wasn’t just a staircase. It was brightly lit by some way that Riko couldn’t see, but in the light she was able to see a small kitchen and she was surprised that it wasn’t made of sandstone. Rather, she had granite and wood, and even a gas stove and oven. Even if it was slightly bigger on the inside, the sight of a kitchen oddly delighted Riko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan took a few steps in, and Riko was wondering if the sway in her hips was deliberate. “Make yourself at home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few shy steps towards the nearest chair, Riko did just that, sitting herself at a hardwood table. She couldn’t help but look at Kanan as she opened the refrigerator, pulling out a can of something she couldn’t quite see the label of as she wrapped her hand around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want anything to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan pulled another of the same drink out before pulling away, using her hip to shut the door. “It’s weird. Nobody ever shows up around these parts. You’re like the first person I’ve seen in awhile. I wonder why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko really didn’t have the heart to tell her that she didn’t even know how she ended up in this place. It didn’t surprise her that nobody ever entered this hallucination of a sand castle. Instead, she shifted her focus to the can that Kanan slammed in front of her, almost like it was a can she just finished off. Riko read the label; it was some off-brand cola that she didn’t know about. It was oddly fitting. Pulling the tab and relishing in the hiss, she took a sip, very sweet and very bubbly. It was one of the best off-brand colas she ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Riko said, in reply to her question, “but I’m glad you’ve invited me in here. It’s a really nice place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much else to do here,” Kanan said. “I just stock my fridge and walk around sometimes. It’s not much, but it’s fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, but during the summer, this place is like my home. I couldn’t leave it if I tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about your fridge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go to the store when I need to, but that’s not often if you know how to cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko thought to herself for a few moments, trying to figure out a way to keep the conversation going. She wasn’t going to try offending her host by asking if she could cook. That was a dumb question not even worth asking. Instead, she sipped at her coke, relishing in the way that it bubbled against her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Riko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s eyes darted back to Kanan, the smile on her lips curled slightly into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad that you’ve come to visit. I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bored</span>
  </em>
  <span> lately being all cramped up in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you go--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko bit her tongue, trying her best to stop the question from getting all the way out. What was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She, for a moment, tried to talk herself out of something with someone who could pin her against the wall at any time and she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> her for it. It took a few seconds to process the question, but she realized she should just roll with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she might be completely wrong about it, but the way that Kanan giggled at her half-question was oddly soothing, especially with how she nonchalantly slammed her own can on the table like it was a finished beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Riko. You’re so innocent,” Kanan looked away for a moment after she spoke, only for her to pierce through her gaze with a smug glare, “or are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko could feel her cheeks flushing as a heat crept up her back. She was glad she didn’t have any soda in her mouth; she would have spat it out on her and that would have been the end of it. She didn’t think anything of it at first, but the more that Kanan pried, the more she wanted her to pry more. She seemed so vulnerable; just the way she liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be,” Riko remarked, a second wind starting to butt its head. She was confident that Kanan was getting at what she thought she was getting at, and if she wasn’t going to be making a move, she might as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan knew the score and ran her fingers along the table. “It gets boring here sometimes, and I’m always glad to have some company. I’m really glad it’s someone like you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko paused for a second, trying her best to figure out a way to respond to what she said, but the best she could do was drag her fingers along the table so they could meet up with Kanan’s. Kanan gripped her by the wrist and gave her an almost-impatient tug. There was a devilish gleam in her eye, one that Riko eagerly shot her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Riko huffed as they stood up together and eyed the staircase. They both knew what was going to happen, and their actions were in near-synchronicity as they approached the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan was always a step ahead of her. Not only did Riko see it as a sign of submission--which she was fine with--but as they climbed the stairs, she definitely had the better view. Even as she tried to look up normally and see where they were going, Kanan’s ass was in the way, her cheeks wiggling with every step she made upward. The way that her bottoms hugged most of her rear excited her, and with every step Riko struggled not to give that toned derriere a rough smack. It felt so innocent but so shameless at the same time, and she couldn’t help but think that Kanan was smirking to herself as if she knew how much she was appreciating her marvel of an ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts didn’t leave her head as they reached the top of the staircase. A small window lit up the room, but outside of that and the large bed that was in the center of the floor, Kanan’s bedroom was very bland. It was clear she used it primarily as a sleeping quarters; other rooms, like her study, must have been missed in their impromptu tour due to Riko’s shameless peeping. Like either of them cared; the moment that Riko had made it all the way up the staircase, Kanan’s hands rested on her hips, fingers eagerly brushing the sides of her modest rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liked the view?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. The smile on her face made it so clear that she knew how much Riko loved it and just wanted to hear her shameless affirmations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko nodded, her skin flushing slightly. She grabbed onto her shoulders, palms running along her smooth, tanned skin. “And what if I didn’t?” She asked, a bit of cockiness bubbling up to the surface that was quickly stifled by a squeak as Kanan squeezed one of her ass cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably won’t love what’s coming next, then, and I can’t have that,” Kanan huffed as she leaned in, her eyelids slowly fluttering shut. Riko could feel her heart pounding against her throat as she approached, her hands shaking slightly against her in the best of ways. There was something about Kanan that thrilled her, especially the little things like how she stopped to ensure that Riko initiated their liplock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against her lips, Riko huffed. “Well, aren’t you glad I loved what I saw, then,” she murmured against Kanan’s lips, her final words nearly inaudible as her lips focused much more on Kanan’s than talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko could taste the saltiness of the sea on Kanan’s lips, and unlike the roughness of the sand that surrounded them, her lips were pleasantly soft. They felt almost addicting to press her own against, with even the few moments that their lips pressed together feeling like an eternity. Kanan pulled away, her giggles hot and heavy against Riko’s lips for the few moments they weren’t together, and she leaned in to kiss her deeply, in earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s hands idly ran along Kanan’s shoulders as their lips meshed together, almost intimidated by her musculature. She was just as hard and sturdy as the sand castle she lived in, but her fingers relished in her smoothness as they flawlessly glided up and down her body. She was gentle with her touches, almost like she didn’t want to break apart her body like she was some sculpture; she definitely felt like she could have been chiseled out of stone by a masterful crafter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan’s hands grabbed as hard as her body felt. She was just as strong as she looked, and even her grip surprised Riko with how harsh it was. She welcomed it, even if she did squeak into the kiss as Kanan groped her ass; her hips wiggled cutely against her, as if beckoning her to do it again, and again, for however long she wanted. As long as it was Kanan doing the grabbing, Riko could melt into her grasp easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss broke once more, leaving Riko panting against Kanan’s lips. She hadn’t even noticed that their kissing had left her breathless. Her eyelids felt slightly heavy as they fluttered open, peering directly into Kanan’s darkened gaze. The smirk on her lips made clear she knew she had the advantage over her, and she was going to use it how she so pleased. She acted so cocky, but her gaze pierced through Riko, leaving her to feel so vulnerable, as pliable to Kanan as her ass was in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan made it clear, with her tongue slipping past Riko’s lips the moment they connected again, that she was going to abuse Riko’s vulnerability, and Riko loved it so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan’s tongue dominated Riko’s mouth, the taste of a cola-laced sea lashing around her tongue and pinning it wherever Kanan saw fit. It was almost like a warning for Riko, that Kanan was simply playing with her toy before going in for the kill, and loved to do so. It left her weak at the knees, a soft whine leaking from her lips which Kanan easily swallowed as if it were nothing. If anything, it only made her hungrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan further proved her dominance as she grew more handsy. What was originally a grope to Riko’s rear end transformed into her fingers scraping her bottom into her crack so she could grab more of her flesh, all while her free hand found purchase at her breast. The way she kneaded her chest made Riko whimper against her lips, trying her best to pull away from the kiss just to sound off how much she loved what was happening, but she couldn’t; Kanan leaned in whenever she pulled away, wishing for total control. Riko yielded, leaving her whimpers to be muted and swallowed into Kanan’s hungry maw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan chose when the kiss ended, leaving Riko panting heavily. Through kissing and groping alone did Kanan leave Riko weak at the knees. She wanted to lean in, press her body against Kanan’s and say unspeakable things about what she could do to her, but she had just enough composure not to do it, no matter how erotic it felt. Kanan needed to earn her desperation, and as much as she wanted to give it, she wasn’t quite deserving of it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sweet, sexy nothings would have also taken away from how Kanan was untying her bikini top and pulling it off of her, leaving Riko topless. She didn’t flush further--in fact, she pushed her chest out, as if requesting that Kanan take whatever she wanted, and immediately, she did, her hand cupping around her left breast. She gave her a soft squeeze as she dove in, her lips planting small kisses along her jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s breathing grew ragged as Kanan’s lips kissed down to her chin, instinctively tilting her head to give her lips more purchase along her neck. One hand slipped into Kanan’s hair, partially to support herself against her, but also to pull her into her, to indulge in the way that her kisses made her feel. She wanted Kanan to feel the way her pulse raced against her lips and show her just what she was doing to her. Kanan’s giggles against her skin were soft, but clear; she was very much indulging in the way she made a mess out of Riko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Kanan suckled upon her collarbone felt like she was being needless and unfair. She pushed herself forward, almost in desperation to feel those lips pull away from her and attach just a bit lower. Her breast was right there, her hardened nipple begging to be suckled upon, and Kanan left her hanging. No amount of tugging on her hair could pull her away, like she was immune to hair-pulling, and it left Riko with no other choices she could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanan…” Riko whined, “stop teasing me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words did not give Riko what she wanted. It gave her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko threw her head back as Kanan nibbled against her collar, her hand on her ass pulling away so she could give her rear a swat which echoed throughout the bedroom. Riko’s thighs wobbled at the impact, her knees growing shakier as she grew hungrier for her mischief. At the very least, those prayers were answered with Kanan’s hand deciding to rest against her belly instead of her rear, and as she looked down, Kanan pulled away, letting her get a good glimpse of her hand sliding down and her fingers slipping underneath her bikini bottoms. Riko’s hips bucked as she felt her fingers slipping into her panties, her soaked folds rubbing up against Kanan’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s eager…” Kanan cooed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko panted, her hips grinding into Kanan’s hand in a desperate attempt to beckon her digits into her pussy. “Who wouldn’t be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan paused for a moment, leaving Riko to grind herself against her fingers for any satisfaction before she pulled her hand away from her folds and out of her bottoms. Riko could see her juices glistening on Kanan’s fingers as she brought them to her lips--was she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet? She really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> eager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of her thoughts, Kanan pushed her onto the bed, her hands eagerly grazing at her thighs, leaving Riko to part them almost on command. As Kanan sat down on the bed besides her, her fingers hooked into Riko’s bottoms, and her hips lifted off the cushion, begging her to take them off. Kanan heard her silent demands loud and clear, and she slowly tugged them off her body, letting the soaked part of the garment smear along one of her thighs as she eagerly tugged it off her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan leaned in, her lips flush against Riko’s as her fingers ran along her soaked sex, coaxing a whine out of her. Riko’s eyes fluttered shut as they kissed once more, letting out moans that Kanan was eager to swallow. A hand reached up into Kanan’s locks, pulling her close while also soothing her scalp with her fingertips. She wasn’t going to let go, whether it be her fingers in her hair, or her walls clamping around the finger that slipped inside of her. With a heated huff, Riko rocked her hips into Kanan’s hand, trying to milk any further pleasure out of her teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan rested a hand on her chest, fingers eagerly cupping around one of her breasts. As she gently kneaded her breast, Riko pushed her chest forward, whining into her lips. She wanted more; she wanted Kanan to do so much more to her. She wanted to feel everything; her hand ran down her side, relishing in how toned she was. Where was that power when she wanted it most, and why was the only place where she used it in their lip-lock, where Riko couldn’t tell her just how much she wanted to feel it used on her? All she could do was give weak squeezes to her side, and occasionally to her biceps; she hoped that Kanan heard her silent cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough for her to pull her lips away, and in the first heated pants that leaked from Riko’s now-freed lips, she made her desires clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze fluttered open, desperate to see how Kanan took her plea, and as her face grew into a more aggressive smirk, Riko shivered. Her toes curled as Kanan slipped another finger into her, a hot moan leaking from her lips in wanton desire. The hand on her breast pressed rougher into her, and she could feel the slight callouses of her palm grazing eagerly into her nipple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Riko thought; her breath hitched, but she mouthed it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kanan truly began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers eagerly scraped and spread her walls, which tried to eagerly squeeze back against her. She could feel Kanan’s bicep tensing in her grasp, growing bigger and harder as she picked up her pace. Her lips eagerly teased the corners of her mouth, muffling her moans, obscenities, and pleas. This was what she really wanted from Kanan, to feel her muscles tensing against her as she actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. She didn’t want a half-assed job, and her fingers felt truly like a fantasy unraveling in her loins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was all a dream-state, it was definitely one that’d cause her to start a journal. Yet, it didn’t feel like it at all. It felt far too real. She could feel herself being spread by Kanan’s fingers as they rocked into her, and the way that her fingertips eagerly kissed her g-spot with every stroke they made. She could feel every bit of pleasure from the hand on her breast as she kneaded it with hands far too rough to be her own. She could taste the sea on Kanan’s cheek and smell how it melded with the scent of her sex. Her toes curled in genuine pleasure. This was real. This was more than a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even need to pinch herself; Kanan pulling away from her breast so she could tweak her nipple between her index and forefinger was perfect and so much more fitting. She didn’t awake in her bed; she was still in the bed of this sand castle, one that she hoped to reside in for much longer than just one day. Chika and You probably didn’t mind at all; they were childhood friends, and they probably had plenty of beach days by themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kanan, I’m gonna…” Riko whined against Kanan’s cheek, her heated breaths not affecting her even as they grazed her ear. She did hear, though; the fingers inside of her moved faster, and in the throes of pleasure she even felt something rubbing up against her clit. It didn’t matter what; it felt far too good for her to care. All she could feel was her pleasure mounting and how fantastic she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she saw before she came was Kanan pulling away, and her mouthing a few words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come for</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull, her body quivering on its own terms as the waves of her orgasm crashed throughout her entire body. She moaned; it was all she could do--she couldn’t not moan from the pleasure that coursed through her. In that moment, she was a slave to her most wanton desires, ones that came in waves that gushed around Kanan’s fingers and soiled her hand in her juices. And Kanan didn’t slow down; she relished in Riko’s orgasm and helped her ride it out further, even as the waves calmed down and all the energy she could spend on her orgasm was spent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s eyes fluttered open, her breath in heavy pants, to the sight of Kanan on a bed in a room with walls of sand. She should have woken up by now had it all been a dream. The only thing that was dream-like about what she saw, though, was that Kanan had stripped herself of her top when she wasn’t paying attention, her breasts large and heavy. It took everything in her power not to sit up and lean in to take one in her hand and the other between her lips; she wondered why she hadn’t already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed like you were having fun there,” Kanan stated plainly as she brought her glistening fingers to her lips, letting Riko indulge in the way that she cleaned them of her juices. A moan and a smile forming as she sucked on her fingers were oddly reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko nodded contently, finally mustering the energy to sit up. Her hands idly reached forward and rested against Kanan’s waist, pulling up slightly so her palms could graze the sides of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Kanan leaked a chuckle. “I didn’t take my top off for nothing, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s hands moved towards Kanan’s front, each palm taking one of her breasts. She massaged them idly, her gaze looking up and down Kanan’s body. She still couldn’t believe what was going on between them, but she wasn’t going to leave because it seemed incredulous. Like she’d ever miss an opportunity to taste Kanan’s pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” Riko marveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty cute yourself,” Kanan immediately shot back. If Riko wasn’t already flushed from being finger-fucked, she would have blushed at that comment. She leaned in and gave Kanan’s jawline a few idle pecks, relishing in the soft hums that leaked from her with every kiss she gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kanan began again, “I liked seeing you writhe like that. It really turned me on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s eyes widened as she looked down and saw Kanan’s fingers hooking themselves into her bottoms. She playfully pushed her onto her back as Kanan slowly pulled them down and threw them aside. Riko didn’t know where they landed, nor did she care; all she could focus on was what was exposed to her: a freshly-shaved, pink, and swollen pussy. Kanan’s legs spread slightly, as if to welcome whatever Riko wanted to do, and she immediately crawled in between her legs, her palms running up and down those smooth, muscular thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Riko asked, sticking her tongue out and winking at her playfully. Already she could smell Kanan’s sex, and the more she breathed in, the more she wanted to lean in. She could feel herself being pulled in even before Kanan replied, but if she didn’t want this, she wouldn’t have tossed her panties aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re asking,” Kanan shrugged, “but dig in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the signal that Riko wanted to hear, and immediately her tongue drawled up her folds. She tasted like the sea, salty and slightly pungent. She moaned at the flavor, her fingers digging slightly into her thighs as she spread them further apart. She wanted to lap at every bit of her sex and clean it until it dripped with her saliva instead. She wanted to give her clit some loving kisses, and she wanted to dig her tongue into her and feel her writhe under her tongue. She wanted to feel Kanan against her and feel her juices splash on her face. She wanted so much that she didn’t even know where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few licks to her clit was always a good start, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko looked up, concern in her gaze as she didn’t hear a single whimper leaking from Kanan’s lips. Was she doing something wrong? While she waited, she continued licking, feeling the bundle of nerves hardening against her tongue. She lolled it around, waiting to hear something come out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan’s thighs flexed against Riko’s hands, a hitched breath leading to her huffing. That was a good start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko’s palms glided up and down Kanan’s inner thighs as she returned her focus to her sex, her tongue darting around her clit and showering it with affection. Her hands fought against Kanan’s flexing thighs, trying her best not to be clamped between them. As much as she’d love the feeling, she didn’t know where else her hands would go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko pulled a hand away from Kanan’s thighs, bringing it to her sex instead. Her fingers eagerly grazed up and down her folds, her fingertips wicking the moisture off her lips before slipping two fingers into her. Kanan moaned as she was spread, her fingers squeezed immediately by her walls, and Riko pushed herself, trying her best not to be stopped by how amazing Kanan felt around her. As she pulled away, she could feel Kanan trying to suck her back in, unaided by how Riko’s tongue had still darted around her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curl your fingers up right there, and--</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>--keep licking right there!” The last half of her comment was panicked, rushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She found her sweet spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko heeded Kanan’s directions, and almost immediately Kanan’s thigh pushed her hand back a bit. Not even the entire force her arm could give could stop Kanan from wrapping her legs around Riko’s head, and she yielded, continuing to graze her fingers around where Kanan told her to while her tongue lashed at her clit in just the right place. She didn’t need to worry about whether she was doing a good job; the way that Kanan yelled out her moans and squeezed her head between her thighs told her all she needed to know in the most heavenly of ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rough for Riko to keep herself composed as she rested her hand on Kanan’s hip, trying her best to find a decent handhold as she rocked her hips eagerly into her face. She could feel the tension forming in her core, and she could swear she knew that Kanan’s toes were curling. Her thighs squeezed tighter around her head, and Riko lapped at her harder, fingers speedily scraping around her sensitive spots with every thrust she made with her fingers. She didn’t need any more instruction, and Kanan couldn’t give any no matter how much she wanted to; all she could let out were obscenities, and the moments where she said how fantastic Riko felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko felt confident throughout all the pleasure, her fingers squeezing at Kanan’s hip slightly as she felt her tighten around her fingers. It was different this time; she squeezed like a vice and no matter how much effort Riko put into pulling away, her digits were stuck inside her, milked for all their worth with every pulse of her pussy. Kanan was, despite how loud she was before, completely silent. Her hips lifted off the ground and with them came Riko’s head and her hand, her back arching as she rode out a powerful orgasm that even someone of her stature couldn’t quite handle. It only made Riko feel more confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a confidence that lingered as Kanan’s grasp on her fingers and around her head faded as her peak subsided, leaving Riko with a face coated in Kanan’s juices, ones which, when she came to, Kanan was eager to lick off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That felt great,” she huffed, her hands reaching over to grab Riko by the hips. “Too bad you need to leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come?” Riko questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say. All I know is that you need to leave now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko frowned. All of that, and she couldn’t even get a bit of pillowtalk with her? “Will we ever see each other again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’ll be out and about more often,” Kanan reassured her. “But for now, you need to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko took her advice and slipped on her bikini. As she approached the stairs, she couldn’t help but look at Kanan, who was still completely naked, in the center of her bed. She wished she could do what she did again, or at the very least, not have to leave, but all good things must come to an end, she reasoned. Giving Kanan a wave, she slowly descended down the tower and slipped out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun hadn’t changed its position in the sky one bit since she entered it, and her sandals clapped against the sandstone below with almost regretful sounds. She looked towards the tower she had been in for a few seconds, and with a hearty sigh, resigned herself to the outdoors, leaving the sand castle for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riko-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are, Riko-chan! Chika-chan and I were looking all over for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t the answer obvious? She had been in the sand castle right behind her. She pointed behind herself with her thumb. “I was in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riko-chan, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Riko asked. “I was in this sand castle right here!” She brought her hand to it, swinging it into the sandstone to prove her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand didn’t hit anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Riko gasped. The sand castle was gone. She flushed and turned to face her friends, trying to figure out how she could even start talking about what had happened. “Well, you see, I was in this huge sand castle, and Kanan was there, and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riko-chan, Kanan’s right there.” You remarked, pointing behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there she was, Kanan laying on her belly on a green beach blanket, in her striped green and blue bikini, with her hair in a ponytail, and with no seashell top; it was a regular top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan stood up and walked over to them. “Oh, hey, Riko! Didn’t know you were joining us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko flushed redder. Wasn’t Kanan in that castle. “Hey, Kanan!” She tried to sound nonchalant, to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riko-chan was talking to us about this sand castle she found and you were in it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan brought a hand to her chin for a moment. “Can’t recall a sand castle, but it definitely sounds like a cute idea. Now, Riko,” she said, staring her down as she took a step towards her. “Any reason why you’d pick me in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t not see the smirk that formed on Kanan’s lips like the one that the Kanan in that castle made. She stammered, all of her thoughts going out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riko-chan wants Kanan to rescue her!” Chika thought aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That!” Riko immediately clung to Chika’s answer like it was gospel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Kanan stepped away from her, her smile still smug. “I definitely wouldn’t mind rescuing her, for sure. She’s pretty cute, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko couldn’t help herself from laughing when Kanan said it. It was a nervous laughter, but it was a laughter that spread through her nevertheless. Even if the nervousness was lost on Chika and You, they both joined in. Riko didn’t know if it was because of Kanan being as flirty as she was, but she didn’t care. As long as she could hide her embarrassment from what was going on, it was all good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan joined in on the laughter, and she positioned herself right next to Riko, an arm dutifully wrapping around her. She couldn’t help herself; she laughed harder, and the rest of the group laughed louder with her. In her laughter, she nervously pulled Kanan closer to her, hoping that she could brush it off as part of the joke, but as she did, Kanan melted into her touch. It didn’t feel awkward at all anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Riko’s laughter lost its nerve. She was right where she wanted to be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? <a href="https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K">Come join my discord</a> or follow me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/usermechanics">@usermechanics</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>